


Triple Drabble: Letters From The Front (Johnny's Gone For Soldier; The War Is Long Over)

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Author's Favorite, Gen, Podfic Available, Triple Drabble, War Themes, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from fiercy: He stepped backward two paces, bowed slightly, turned and strode toward the door as his smile grew slowly to wicked proportions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Letters From The Front (Johnny's Gone For Soldier; The War Is Long Over)

He teaches them to fly airplanes.

Once upon a time, he stepped backward two paces, bowed slightly, turned and strode toward the door as his smile grew slowly to wicked proportions. He'd passed all exams and here was graduation and congratulation all in one. It was the best day of his life; it had taken years to achieve.

(It ended up taking two. Permanently.)

(And then the Doctor took his life. But he gave it back. Jack might even forgive him for it one day.)

He'd landed in a war. Time and space, but he'd forgotten how many goddamn _wars_ there were in this time. Jack Harkness knew war. He'd lived it, breathed it, died in it. He knew war _intimately_. (One day, he might even forgive himself for that.)

He'd forgotten that the 20th century on Earth was all about war as a lifestyle choice. (It's too late to get out now. Too late to learn to live the con again and escape.)

Now, he takes boys and he teaches them to fly airplanes. He guides them through training, guides their hands, guides their guns. He teaches them to kill from on high. He teaches them to love the sky and die with it enveloping them. He teaches them to live and breathe war. He watches them die. He can't save any of them.

He can see the wars of the sky. Every day, on the training grounds, he gives birth to this century.

In the next war, it will be airplanes, again. _Decisively_. He can already see it, just around the corner. And the one after that, and the ones beyond.

He dreams of mushroom clouds and the Doctor and Rose. He writes letters to Torchwood. And, around the corner, is more.

He knows this will never end.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Triple Drabble: Letters From The Front (Johnny's Gone For Soldier; The War Is Long Over) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343406) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
